Toothless's Revenge
by Miniature Titan
Summary: Ever wonder what Toothless and the Whispering Death had against each other? Whatever the Whispering Death did was serious enough to make Toothless shoot a blast at Hiccup, serious enough to make Toothless compromise his friendship with the boy, and serious enough to drive Toothless into a suicidal battle. This is a tale of what actually happened between them.
1. Chapter 1

"Catch me if you can!" A small black figure raced past Toothless, almost knocking him over.

Toothless smirked and began to run after the figure. "Ready or not, here I come!" Toothless quickly caught up with the young Night Fury and pinned her to the ground. "Haha caught ya!"

The smaller Night Fury squirmed under Toothless's weight. "Ugh! No fair!"

Toothless smiled and got off. "Life isn't fair Mist. You'll just have to accept the fact that I am better than you!" He taunted.

Mist smirked. "Yeah, when humans fly!"

Toothless growled in amusement at the thought. Glancing up at the dark sky he turned to Mist, "We should be getting home. Mother will be worried."

Mist nodded in agreement and followed her brother back to their nest. Turns out Toothless was right, their mother was VERY worried.

"Where have you been?!"

Toothless and Mist glanced at their feet in shame. They didn't like to disappoint her, especially since their father died, leaving their mother to take care of them alone.

"Mist, go to your nest." Their mother commanded.

Mist hung her head and walked off.

Toothless dared himself to meet his mother's eyes. "Mother, I-"

"I don't want to hear it." His mother growled. "I thought I could count on you to take care of your little sibling."

Toothless dipped his head. "I'm sorry mother. We lost track of time." He closed his eyes to keep himself from crying.

His mother's eyes softened. She gave her son a gentle lick on the cheek. "Just be more careful son, I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Toothless looked up at his mother and smiled.

"You look so much like your father, dear."

"Really?"

"Oh yes." His mother purred. "You have his eyes, and his stubbornness." She chuckled a little.

Toothless smiled even bigger. "I wanna be just like him."

His mother smiled at her son. "I know you will be the greatest dragon that ever lived."

Toothless squeezed his eyes tighter as the bright morning sun shone on him. "Mmm." He rolled over sleepily. "You couldn't have given me five more minutes?" He asked the sun.

"Well maybe if you weren't up so late last night, you wouldn't be so tired." His mother said from behind him.

Toothless stood up and stretched. "Yeah, maybe." He yawned. "Where's Mist? Already up?"

His mother nodded. Toothless folded and unfolded his wings, stretching them out. With a small leap, Toothless was in the air. The wind blew hard against his scales. There was nothing Toothless loved more than flying.

"Hey, wait up!"

Toothless slowed himself a little to let his sister catch up. "Well there you are. Where were you this morning?" He asked.

"Oh just wanted to go for a morning flight." Mist chirped. "It felt so nice out, I couldn't resist!"

Toothless growled in agreement and descended into Night Cove, their favorite spot. Mist followed, however her descent wasn't quite as graceful and she slammed into her brother.

"Ow! Jeez sis!"

"Sorry!" Mist looked apologetic. "I've got to work on my landings."

Toothless winced as he tried to get up. "No kidding." He smiled. "You'll get better the older you get, don't worry Mist."

Mist smiled brightly. "I'll be as good as you some day. Maybe even BETTER." She smirked.

Toothless laughed. "When humans fly." He used his sister's favorite comeback. This got a purr from Mist. "What do you wanna do today?"

"We could play stickyball."

Toothless smiled. "Great idea! I'll go get Smoke and Gray." Toothless ran off to find his two best friends who were playing nearby.

"Hey guys! You wanna play stickyball with me and Mist?"

His friend Gray smiled. "Yeah that sounds great!" She glanced over to Smoke. "But Smoke doesn't know how to play."

Toothless shrugged. "That's okay, we can teach him!" The three friends raced back to Mist who already had the stickyball made by shooting a plasma blast into tree sap. The sap kept the blast from exploding, therefor creating a sticky ball.

"Here's how you play." Toothless cleared his throat. "Each team will stand on one side of the line in the sand and knock the stickyball with their tails to the other side. The point is to hit it hard, otherwise the stickyball will stick to your tail. Don't let it hit the ground either. If it hits the ground or sticks to your tail, you lose. Got it?"

Smoke nodded. "Me and you against Gray and Mist?"

Toothless nodded. "Let's play!"

The following day was pretty much the same. Toothless and Mist headed down to Night Cove to play their favorite game with Gray and Smoke. Toothless took his time, falling considerably behind his sister.

Mist turned around, "What's wrong? Still mad that me and Gray kicked your butts yesterday?" She giggled.

Toothless shrugged. "That was just luck. We'll get you today!" He raced down to the beach where his friends were waiting for him. The four of them played together for hours, as most young dragons do. Toothless and Smoke were losing...again.

"Told ya we'd beat you again!" Mist taunted her brother and hit the stickyball over to him.

Toothless felt anger rising within himself. He took a deep breath and whacked the stickyball as hard as he could. The ball didn't just fly over the heads of the opposing team, it kept going higher and farther until it was out of sight. Toothless widened his eyes. "Uh oh."

Smoke stood beside his friend. "Uh oh is right. The stickyball went right into Whispering Death territory!"

Both Gray and Mist shuddered. The Whispering Death was a dragon to be feared, even by the mighty Night Fury.

Toothless sighed. "Well we better go and get it."

Gray and Smoke both shook their heads. "My mother says I'm not allowed over there." Gray said quietly.

"Mine said the same thing." Smoke stated. "Sorry guys." Both the dragons headed home.

Toothless sighed and turned to Mist. "You're coming, right?"

Mist nodded. "Of course I am! I'm not gonna let you in there by yourself."

Toothless was grateful for his sister's bravery. "Alright. Hopefully we didn't cause any damage."

As the two young dragons neared the territory they stopped short. Something was wrong.

"What happened here?" Mist breathed.

Toothless looked around them. All the trees were bare and broken. The ground was a scalding black. "It must have exploded."

Mist widened her eyes. "You really hit that thing hard, didn't you."

Toothless ignored his sister and stepped further into the territory. He searched for the spot where the stickyball hit the ground, and he soon found it. All around him were eggshells. Lots and lots of eggshells. "Oh no..." Toothless breathed quietly.

Mist stood beside her brother and surveyed the area. "You...you hit a nest." Her eyes went wide. "A Whispering Death nest."

Toothless shook his head. "This can't be happening." He thought to himself. He stepped lightly over the eggshells, looking for any eggs that could have survived. He found none. "What have I done?" He looked at the ground, his eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry." Mist growled quietly. "It's not your fault."

"It IS my fault!" Toothless snapped. "I did this!" Suddenly the ground began to shake violently. "What's happening?!"

Mist huddled close to her brother. "An earthquake?"

Suddenly, a large Whispering Death shot out of the ground. It's eyes glanced over Toothless and Mist and kept wandering until they saw what had become of it's nest. "My babies!" The Whispering Death growled mournfully. She turned to Toothless and Mist. "What have you done to my babies?!"

Toothless shuffled his feet on the dirt. "I-I'm so sorry...it was an a-accident."

The Whispering Death growled loudly. She crept closer to the young Night Fury and whispered, "You will regret this. I swear on everything that you will regret this." With a final hiss she turned and slithered away.


	2. Chapter 2

*10 years later*

Toothless closed his eyes as the cold autumn wind struck his face. He folded his wings in and went for a dive. This felt amazing. He opened his eyes and unfolded his wings just before he hit the water. Being wet in this kind of weather would surely get him sick. As he flew over Night Cove he recalled on memories with his sister and friends when they were young. Of course they were much older now, Toothless was about to turn 14. He was practically an adult as far as Night Furies go. As he headed home, he spotted Mist talking with his mother. "What's going on guys?" Toothless asked when he saw the worried look on his mother's face.

His mother looked at her son. "Remember how the humans came to our island and captured all those dragons?"

Toothless nodded. "Yes but, that was over a decade ago."

"Yes well you see son, they finally escaped. Look up."

Toothless looked to the sky. Hundreds of dragons flew through the air and all throughout the Dragon Island. "But isn't this good news?" He asked.

His mother chuckled. "Yes of course it's good news."

"Then why did you look so worried?"

"I'm just concerned about our food supply that's all." Their mother smiled. "But I suppose there's still plenty to go around."

Toothless watched his mother and sister go inside their nest. He glanced up at the sky one more time. Toothless noted that there were a considerable amount of Whispering Deaths returning to the island. Toothless shuddered. He remembered the one Whispering Death in particular a while back when he was young. He remembered her threat and then wondered why he hadn't seen her since. "I guess she was one of the dragons to be captured." He said out loud to himself. He went inside and curled up. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

Toothless's eyes suddenly snapped open. He listened carefully. "Hm." He said to himself. "I could have sworn I heard a scream." Suddenly Toothless sat up. He had heard it again! It sounded like Mist! Toothless rushed outside to see his little sister lying on the ground.

"Help me!" she screamed.

Toothless looked around but he could not find what was attacking his sister. Suddenly he heard a faint whispering. The ground began to shake and a Whispering Death burst from the ground. In it's mouth was Toothless's mother! "Mom!" Toothless yelled.

The Whispering Death glared at Toothless. "Whoever said revenge was sweet was right. This feels good." The Whispering Death growled at Toothless.

Toothless widened his eyes. This was the Whispering Death mother whose eggs he had destroyed all those years ago!

The Whispering Death reared back it's head and ripped it's teeth into the mother Night Fury. "You're next!" She looked at Mist.

Toothless lunged himself at the Whispering Death before she killed his sister like she did his mother. But he was too late. The Whispering Death picked up Mist in it's jaws and threw her against the cliff wall, instantly killing her.

Toothless stood still, his eyes filled with tears. A growl developed deep in his throat. He threw himself against the dragon, scraping her with his claws.

The dragon screamed in pain and tried to throw him off but Toothless held on. Toothless opened his jaws and bit the Whispering Death hard on it's tail.

The Whispering Death screamed and shook Toothless off. She took off into the sky.

Toothless stood panting. "I will never forget you!" He screamed after it.


End file.
